My Shinigami
by LBx
Summary: One carnival changes everything in Heero and Duo's relationship. 1x2x1 and hints of 3x4x3, other warnings inside. REUPLOADED


I'm back with another 1x2x1 fic. The funny thing about this one, I thought of the sequel first ~sweat~. So if you like this one look for the follow up fic called Spilt Eggnog (now uploaded). Please R/R!  
  
Warnings: Possible OOC-ness, Heero POV, shounen ai, another attempt at sap/fluff by me . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything related to it (well, except for the stuff I bought in stores). I also don't own the lyrics to the song which is called Spinnin' Around by Jump 5  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Spinnin' around, I've got this funny feeling,  
  
Turning my whole world upside down.  
  
I'll keep my heart, my eyes on you,  
  
Cuz you keep me spinning around.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The day Duo Maxwell shot his way into my life, I could never have imagined the 180 my world would under go. The teenage bundle of energy got into my mind and under my skin. He was my first and best friend. Shows what can happen to when you're as persistent as him.  
  
During the war we weren't that close. I kept to myself and always put my mission first. Why someone like Duo would even try to befriend me, I can't figure out. I'm antisocial, a loner and suicidal. Or at least I was.  
  
The war ended and us Gundam pilots had a few missions to finish up. Then it was total peace. The five of us moved to Earth and now live together in a large house. It had been Quatre's idea. I became Duo's roommate. I guess you can say, we, the Gundam pilots, are normal civilians.  
  
"Hee-chan!"  
  
I yawned as I felt Duo jump onto my bed. His amethyst orbs shone with excitement and he was waving a flier in the air. I fought back a smile and settled on a blank expression.  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
"There's gonna be a carnival! Can we go? Please?" Duo bounced on the bed, his eyes pleading with me. Sitting up, I let out a groan.  
  
"Duo . . ."  
  
"Please? Pleasepleaseplease?"  
  
I sighed softly even though I knew I'd agree. I love to spend time with Duo, but I'd never admit that.  
  
"Alright, we'll go together. When is it?"  
  
"Hee-chan, arigato!" For a moment I thought Duo was going to pounce on me. He was bubbling with joy. "Tomorrow night."  
  
I nodded my head and watched Duo dash over to his side of the room. He routed through some drawers then pulled out a small white bag. A grin plastered on his face, he came back over to sit on my bed. I watched him spill the contents onto the blanket with interest.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"My supply of fudge. I bought it at the last carnival I was at."  
  
He held out a piece of the thick candy to me, but I shook my head. Sweets were bad if you had too many. Duo shrugged and popped the fudge into his mouth.  
  
*****  
  
The day went fairly normal. The five of us sat around at home and did what we pleased. That night, however, my nightmares returned. I'd had them since the war ended and they were always the same . . .  
  
Duo and I were fighting in our Gundams when suddenly the Deathscythe burst into flames. It fell to the ground with a thud and our enemies disappeared. I would jump from Wing, yelling the whole time, and try to help Duo. The heat created a shield though, and all I could do was watch the Gundam burn. I'd yell out, feeling tears in my eyes. Then I'd wake up.  
  
When it came this night, Duo didn't wake. My body was drenched in sweat and my breathing was labored. I got out of bed and took uncertain steps to Duo's bedside.  
  
His pale skin glowed from the moonlight coming in the window. His hair was half braided and sprawled over the pillow in golden waves. I guess he sensed my stare, because I was suddenly gazing into beautiful pools of violet. I took in a sharp breath and froze in place. When Duo sat up and pulled me into an embrace I realized how violently I was shaking. He didn't say anything as he held me and stroked my hair. In fact, he never asked what my nightmares were about. His slender arms weren't as muscular as mine, but they were strong and comforting. I buried my face in his bare chest and fought back unwanted tears. Duo ran his hands over my back, murmuring softly. I felt my body relax and was soon in a deep slumber.  
  
This time there were no nightmares.  
  
*****  
  
When I awoke the next morning I was still in Duo's embrace. I felt my face redden as I slipped out of his arms. My feet hit the cool hardwood floor as I padded over to my dresser. Once I was dressed I went downstairs.  
  
The other pilots sat around the kitchen with their breakfasts. Quatre was trying to convince Trowa to go to the carnival with him and Wufei was flipping through the morning paper. I pulled out two plates and began to make pancake batter. As I finished frying the meal Duo bounded into the kitchen. His eyes lit up when I held out a stack of chocolate chip pancakes.  
  
"Arigato Hee-chan!"  
  
We sat down with the others to eat our breakfast. Trowa was watching Quatre thoughtfully. The blond pilot was still in a speech about why Trowa should go with him to the carnival. Duo grinned.  
  
"You might be going too? Maybe Hee-chan and I will see you there!"  
  
Wufei choked on his coffee. "Yuy, going to a carnival?"  
  
All eyes were on me. I ignored the looks and kept eating.  
  
"Of course Hee-chan is coming." Duo made it sound like the most normal thing in the world.  
  
After that no one made another comment about the carnival.  
  
*****  
  
We left for the carnival late in the afternoon. I absently trailed Duo down the rows of colorful booths, more focused on him then anything else. We found the fudge booth at dusk. Duo led me over to a bench and opened his purchase.  
  
"Have some Hee-chan!"  
  
I shook my head. "It's yours."  
  
Duo leaned forward and pressed the candy to my lips. His eyes flashed with mischief.  
  
"Onegai Hee-chan?" murmured Duo in a low voice.  
  
My self-control flew out the window. I parted my lips and Duo urged the chocolate fudge into my mouth. The sweetness was overwhelming. I closed my eyes and rolled the candy around on my tongue.  
  
"You like?"  
  
The feel of Duo's breath tickling my ear made my eyes shoot open in surprise. He smirked and inched closer to me. I couldn't move. I was drowning in his cobalt pools.  
  
"You like?" Duo repeated. Our faces were inches apart.  
  
"Hai," I whispered.  
  
"Heero, I-"  
  
"HEE-CHAN!" Relena's shriek filled my ears.  
  
Duo jumped back in surprise and cursed under his breath. Quickly he replaced the scowl with a grin as he turned to greet Relena and Hilde.  
  
"Hey girls. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Hide giggled and sat down beside him. Relena wrapped her arms through my elbow and clung tight.  
  
"Oh, Hee-chan, it's so good to see you! Why didn't you return my calls? I left some messages with Maxwell, and on your answering machine!"  
  
This was news to me. I caught Duo's eye, but he looked away fast.  
  
"Hn. I was busy." I answered. Duo's violets widened and he cocked his head to give me a questioning look.  
  
"I understand." Relena tugged my arm. "Let's go ride the Ferris wheel Hee- chan!"  
  
"Duo, let's go too!" Hilde exclaimed.  
  
"You two go. Duo and I need to talk." I shot him a dark look to give the girls the idea I was upset.  
  
"If you're sure . . ." Relena pouted a little as she stood. "Come on Hilde."  
  
When they had left, Duo touched my arm. "Are you angry?" His voice was unusually quiet and fearful.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
Duo let out a relieved sigh. "I was so worried that -"  
  
"Let's go before they get back." I interrupted.  
  
"Huh?" Duo blinked.  
  
"Let's leave before the girls get off the ride."  
  
A smirk spread over his lips and his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
Duo took my hand and led me down a quiet path. I watched his braid swish behind him, feeling a state of peace wash over me. We ducked behind a booth and sat on the grass. Duo lay back and yawned. I watched the river below us before turning my gaze to the American. His eyes seemed to trace over me and he was rubbing my fingers.  
  
"Heero . . ."  
  
". . . ?"  
  
Duo sat up, then leaned back on his elbows. The glow from the setting sun played over his features and made his pale skin golden in color. When he didn't speak I tore my gaze away to look at the river again. It was a few minutes before either of us spoke.  
  
"You like Relena." Duo's voice was flat as he uttered the statement.  
  
Our eyes locked.  
  
"You like Hilde."  
  
No reply. We looked at each other, both lost in thought.  
  
I knew Duo had never liked Relena. I didn't like her that much myself. Why Duo thought I did, I don't know. I was honest when I told him I felt nothing for her. He told me that he and Hilde were just friends. I wanted to believe him, but it was hard. I watched him sitting there with a growing longing. Duo was my best friend, but I wanted so much more.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Duo wiggled over until he was right beside me. I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. He surprised me by leaning into my embrace. I buried my face in his hair, content with holding him. So often it was the other way around.  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
The words were so soft I hardly heard them. I held Duo at arms length to confirm what I'd heard. He smiled slowly, more uncertain than usual.  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
Violets fell from my face to the ground. Duo tried to free himself from my hands, muttering a quiet "gomen". I tightened my grip.  
  
"Don't be sorry."  
  
His head raised, a spark of hope evident in his expression.  
  
"Duo, ai shiteru."  
  
Those words would change my life. I had never allowed time to think such thoughts before. Emotions made you weak on the battlefield. Lately, however, I had been following Odin's advice and doing what my heart told me.  
  
"Heero, do you mean that?" Duo's voice was serious. He watched me closely for any hints of a lie. I smiled.  
  
"Hai, Duo. Ai shiteru."  
  
He sat still for the longest time. His mouth opened and closed, but he didn't utter a word. I pulled him close with a smirk.  
  
"It's not like you to be speechless." I whispered in his ear.  
  
Duo returned my smirk with one of his own.  
  
"You're right."  
  
He pushed me to the ground and grinned down at me. I fingered his braid as he closed the space between our lips. Duo's mouth was warm and inviting. I found myself pushing forward, wanting past his soft lips. Duo licked my lips before opening his mouth wider. He let out a soft moan as I plunged into his mouth, and we rolled over until I was on top.  
  
Finally we parted. I took deep breaths, leaning over his slim figure to gaze into his eyes. I pressed our foreheads together and kissed him again. Slow and gentle this time, not forceful. Feeling content, I sat up. Duo rose as well and I slipped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
For the rest of the night we sat there, quiet for the most part. We watched the river snake below us, kissing every once in a while. The sounds of the carnival drifted off as the crowds went home. I yawned and pulled Duo's warm body closer. Even in summer, the night was cold. He glanced up at me from where his head rested on my shoulder. I smiled.  
  
"My Shinigami" I whispered.  
  
Duo's blush was hardly noticeable in the dark, but I saw it creep over his skin. I nuzzled his neck and planted anther kiss on his lips.  
  
He was my Shinigami. 


End file.
